epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki: Apocalypse - Chapter 19 - All That We Love
The camera follows Morty, Joel and Duke as they charge into the small camp. They head for the tent that they just saw Dennis enter, but John steps out at the last minute. He cracks his neck, and then slams Duke to the ground, before wrenching Morty’s gun out of his hands. Joel hangs back. Joel: Woah there, dude. We just want your boss. John charges at Joel, and sends him sprawling. Duke then fires two bullets at him, but they both miss. John turns at him, and charges. Duke: Shit. Dennis then leaves the tent, and looks surprised at what is happening. Dennis: What the fuck? Who are you people? He then gets charged at by Morty, who is quickly repelled and thrown to the floor. Duke and John continue their tussle, whilst Joeel fires shots at Dennis from range, causing him to find cover. The camera then swaps to Connie, who is holding a gun at Judith and Jordan. Jordan: You don’t have to do this, Connie. Put the gun down. We can save you. The three hear the sound of gunshots. Connie looks away, and then Duke falls through the tent walls, with John following him in. Judith: Duke?! John stands over Duke, who has lost his gun. He gets ready to stamp on his head, when two gunshots are fired, and he falls to the floor. Morty is revealed to be stood behind him. Duke: Thanks, man. Connie: Shut up! Shut up! You’re ruining everything! They were keeping me safe! Jordan: Connie, he was raping you. That’s not being safe. Connie: This is all your fault! Everything was fine until you came here! She steps forward, intending on shooting Jordan. She then crumples to the floor, and Duke is shown holding his gun again. Connie still whimpers, and Jordan walks to her and kneels by her side. Jordan: It didn’t have to be like this. We could have saved you. Connie: Nobody… could… save… me. Jordan bows her head, and turns to Duke. Jordan: Pass me your gun. Duke hands it over to her, and Jordan fires a bullet into Connie’s head, and then closes her eyes, to prevent any tears. - Dirk is sat in a chair on the porch of his house. Tommy and Davis are running around playing nearby. Dirk is clearly watching them. Leanne steps out of the house, with a jug of water. She puts it down on the table next to Dirk. Dirk: You can sit. I don’t mind. Leanne nods and sits down in the seat next to Dirk. Dirk: Doesn’t she look happy? I haven’t seen her look this carefree in a long time. Leanne: Tommy is good for her. Jose was right. She needs friends her own age. Dirk: I know that. It’s just- Since I lost her mother- Leanne: I know. You think your family is breaking up. You want to protect her. I get that. She can still have friends, though. She has to. Dirk: I just feel so old. Even if we are safe here then I don’t see how I can protect her forever. Leanne: You don’t have to. Me and Jose aren’t just gonna abandon her when you go, you know? We love her to. Dirk smiles and nods. Dirk: Thank you. Hopefully that doesn’t happen for a while though. Leanne: Yes. Hopefully. The two of them stare off into the distance, at Davis and Tommy, who are now lying on the grass, talking to each other. - Tenton is sat nervously in Cooper’s office. He looks like he is scared that Cooper’s ghost might reprimand him. There is a knock on the door, and then Justin enters. Justin: Hey doc. I was wondering if you would be able to listen to what I have to say. Just for a little bit. I got stuff that I want to get off my chest. Tenton: S- Sure. Justin sits down in a chair opposite Tenton, and puts his feet onto the desk and leans the chair back. Justin: Before all this went down I had a wife and a kid. A daughter. She was fourteen. Me and my wife met when we were young, and we had our kid when we were young, too. Anyways, after all this started the first thing on my mind was to get home and save them from the zombies. They were alive when I got there. I took them to my workplace, with the help of two of my friends, Nathan and Leege. There we found our boss dead and walking. I killed him, and that was how I became leader. Justin sighs, and Tenton still looks nervous. Justin: You’re supposed to ask what happened next, dingus. Tenton: Oh- What happened next? Justin: We led searches to find other survivors, and sent out crews to look for people’s families. The town was overrun with the dead, though. Not many made it out alive, and soon enough only a handful of people were willing to leave the settlement. My wife was one of them. Tenton: Did she get eaten? Justin: I wish she had been. One time we went out together, with our daughter, back to our home, so that I could collect some tools from the shed, and so that they could get some personal belongings and take them back. I went into the shed, but when I went to leave I couldn’t get out. I thought that she must have locked me in. Justin stops for a few moments, and then stares at Tenton. Tenton: Ummm… what happened next? Justin: I shot myself out after about half an hour of calling for help. When I went into the house- He stops for a few seconds, and then carries on speaking. Justin: I found my little girl on the floor of our living room. She was dead. My wife was in the corner. She told me what happened. They had been confronted by two men. Brothers. They had threatened her, and said the only way for her to survive was- She gave them our daughter and they took her and killed her. She sacrificed our child. Tenton: My god… What did you do? Justin: I exiled her. I sent her away and told her never to come back, and that if I ever saw her again then I would kill her. I took her gun and sent her out into the world to die. I became what I am now today on that day then. Tenton: Did you see her again? Justin: No. All the noise attracted a lot of the dead. I had to leave my girl behind to be eaten to get away. In the end I sacrificed her too. Justin stares at Tenton, but it seems more like he is staring into empty space. He then quickly rises to his feet. Justin: if you tell anyone any of this then I will put a bullet in your head. You get me? Tenton: Y- yes. Justin: Good. See you around, Doc. Justin leaves, and Tenton watches him go, a look of confusion on his face. - Kung and Mendes are stood on the walls together, looking out at the wilderness. They are silent, until Kung starts talking. Kung: Do you miss the sound of birds? Mendes: No. Kung: What about the sound of people? Mendes: No. Kung: What do you miss then? Mendes: Life. Not killing. Not hating self. Kung: You hate yourself? Why? Mendes: People made Mendes monster. I kill people in arena. I kill Jacob here. Kung: You killed Jacob? Mendes: Yes. He not good person. He make me not good person. Kung: I don’t think anyone alive is a good person these days. We have all killed people to survive. Mendes: Even brother? Kung: Brandon? He has his own ghosts to deal with. Mendes: Cause him to plot? Kung: What do you mean? Mendes: Saw him with old man and hispanic man. They talking quietly. Secretly. Kung: I don’t know anything about that. I’ll get to the bottom of it. - Morty and Duke have Dennis on his knees. Judith and Jordan are stood together. Joel then enters the scene, with Dev, still tied up. Duke: How are we doing this then? Who gets to kill the fucker? Morty: It was Judith that he was going to rape. She should get to kill him. Judith: I never said I wanted that. Morty: I thought revenge was sort of your thing. Judith: I wanted revenge against the people who murdered my husband. I didn’t get that. It consumed me. I don’t want that again. Barry is gone, and killing this motherfucker won’t bring him back. All I want now is to find Tommy. Joel: and Clyde. Jordan: And Gabriel. The five stand in silence for a few seconds, as Dev looks between them. Joel then turns to him. Joel: And what about this guy? We killing him or what? Morty: He helped us get here. We should take his weapons and release him to the wild. Dev: No. No. I can come with you guys. I’m a hard worker, and a decent chef. I can help you. Morty and Joel exchange a look, and then Joel cuts Dev’s binds, and Morty hands him a gun. Joel: Prove that you can be trusted. Kill him. Dev looks down at Dennis, who finally moves his eyes off the ground. The two share a look. Dennis: You no good piece of shit. I saved you and now you’re considering killing me? These people killed Frank and John. They were your friends. Dev: Maybe. But right now they are my best chance of surviving. I gotta do this. Dennis looks down at the ground again. Dennis: There ain’t no way I’m surviving this, is there? Morty: No. Dennis: Then do it, Dev. I give you permission. Do it, soldier. Dev’s hands are shaking as he points the gun at Dennis’ head. He steadies himself, and then fires. - Jake is sat in the canteen, staring down at the small portion of food that he has been given. He stabs at it with the fork, and then groans. Jake: Fuck me. I miss Jasper. Sarah and Hacks then approach Jake, and sit down opposite him. Jake: What’s this? What are you doing? Sarah: We think that we haven’t been treated fairly, don’t we, Hacks? Hacks: Yeah. Jake: How? Sarah: We fought for Nial, and my boyfriend died fighting for him. Then some newcomer has been named Commander of the Guards, and he’s promoted one of his friends as lieutenant. We want our reward for fighting. Jake: That isn’t up to me. I’m not a guard anymore. Sarah: Yes. We know. You’re Nial’s bodyguard. That means that you have his ear. Tell him from us. Just then, Felco appears at the head of the table. Felco: What exactly is happening here? Sarah: We think that- Jake stamps on Sarah’s foot under the table. She winces, and Felco looks at her. Jake: Nothing is happening. We are fine here. You can move along. Felco: I hope that’s the truth. Sarah: It is. Felco smirks, but eventually backs away and leaves. Jake finally breaths, and exchanges a look with Sarah. - The camera shows a knife being sharpened. It then shows Cam doing the sharpening. It then shows Rob watching him. Cam: It’s a nice day outside. Not that you’d know Rob: Fucker. Cam: Yeah, yeah. This is all my fault, right? It ain’t your fault that your little escape attempt fucked up my home and got my friends killed, is it? Rob: Should have been a better host and maybe I wouldn’t have done a runner. Cam: well, it’s worked out better for one of us, ain’t it? You’re back in my prison cell, and now most of your friends are either dead or have left you behind. How must that feel? Rob: Better than you’d expect. Means I’ve got nothing to lose. Cam: Heh. We’ll see about that. - Brandon is slumped against a wall in the darkness. He keeps looking up and down the street. He eventually straightens up when he sees Dirk and Jose approaching. Dirk: Evenin’ Brandon: You too. What took you so long? Jose: Dirk wanted to put Davis to bed himself tonight. Usually Leanne does it, but- Dirk: I’ve been feeling pretty fatherly recently. What do we have to discuss tonight. Brandon: we have to act soon. The longer we wait the more people like Neil will grow to fear Justin. Jose: We don’t have the numbers. We need Morty and his people here. If we had them then maybe. Dirk: Neil turning us down was a blow. What about Gabriel? Jose: He betrayed us the last time. Dirk: Seeing Justin might have changed his mind. Brandon: Gabriel is a priest. Even if we had him, how much use to us would he be? Dirk: More use than not having him. Jose: Maybe… Or he might betray us again. Dirk: We can’t afford to not take risks. The camera pans out on the three, and reveals that somebody is watching them. They sigh, and then Kung turns to the camera. Kung: Brandon… What are you up to? - Judith and Jordan are cleaning Duke of blood that had started to dry onto him in the heat. Morty and Joel are stood together, whispering something. Dev approaches them, and taps Joel on the back. Joel: What is it? Dev: Erm. I think I should tell you… We took another prisoner a few days before we bumped into you guys. He’s from a community we met before. Deniis took him prisoner, hoping that he could ransom him back. Joel: And he’s in that tent, right? Dev: Yeah. Morty and Joel exchange a look. Joel: He might be able to get this other community to help us overthrown Nial. Morty: Alternatively he may be some sort of mad, murderous rapist, like Dennis was. Joel: Not everyone in this world can be a monster. We might as well give this new guy a chance. See what he’s like. Morty grimaces, but Joel looks at him, and eventually he buckles. Morty: Fine. Fine. Let’s have a look at him. The two head into the tent, and find a cage positioned in the middle of the floor. A man is crouched in there, staring at them, with wild eyes, but a smile on his face. ???: You aren’t Dennis. You’re new. Morty: No. I’m not Dennis. My name is Morty. ???: That short for Mortimer? Morty: Why does that matter? ???: I suppose it doesn’t. Though I will take that as a yes. Joel: What’s your name then? ???: Oh. My name? Well, all my friends before the apocalypse called me Tigar. Let’s go with that. Category:Blog posts